1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for forming a resist underlayer film, and a pattern-forming method.
2. Discussion of the Background
In manufacturing semiconductor devices, multilayer resist processes have been employed in attempts to meet miniaturization of patterns along with enhanced integration. In these processes, a composition for forming a resist underlayer film is first coated on a substrate to provide a resist underlayer film, and then a resist composition is coated on the resist underlayer film to provide a resist film. Thereafter, the resist film is exposed through a photomask by means of a stepping projection aligner (stepper) or the like, and developed with an appropriate developer solution to form a resist pattern. Subsequently, the resist underlayer film is dry-etched using the resist pattern as a mask, and the substrate is further dry-etched using the resultant resist underlayer film pattern as a mask, thereby enabling a desired pattern to be formed on the substrate.
As the composition for forming a resist underlayer film, which enables etching of the resist underlayer film for sure due to having a high etching selectivity with respect to a resist film, compositions containing a polysiloxane have been disclosed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication Nos. 2004-310019 and 2005-018054).